


learning to fall

by vegashoods



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegashoods/pseuds/vegashoods
Summary: in which ty helps kit train--and get over his fear of heights.





	learning to fall

“Come on,” said Ty. “You can do it. It’s easy after the first time.” 

Kit sat balanced on one of the high wooden beams in the training room, clutching it like a life raft and wondering what sadistic Shadowhunter had come up with this horrifying training exercise. He glared at Ty, who stood safely on the floor, craning his neck up to watch. “Easy for you to say,” Kit said. “You’ve had your whole life to get used to this insanity. I’m just starting out.”

Ty sighed. He looked beautiful, Kit thought, even though he hadn’t done anything differently that day. His hair was messy, probably not brushed, fanning around his head in a messy black halo. His eyes matched the gray of his hoodie, the one that he had only recently stolen back after Kit took it to sleep in. His headphones hung around his neck, but he didn’t put them on; Kit was glad. He liked that Ty felt comfortable around him.

“You don’t even have to try to flip or anything the first time,” said Ty. “Just jump.”

“Oh, how generous,” said Kit, sarcasm lacing his voice and covering up the nerves buried underneath.

Ty nodded seriously. “I know,” he said. “Now come on. You have to start somewhere, and you can’t stay up there forever.”

_ I can try _ , Kit thought. The drop was dizzying, though it was a safe jump–Ty had demonstrated first, and he had come through it unscathed. Kit wasn’t used to being up at any height, and the idea of being in freefall with nothing to catch him but a cushion on the ground terrified him. His stomach was twisting itself in knots, and he could feel his palms getting sweaty. He was never this nervous, especially not around Ty. 

“Are you sure I won’t be crushed to pieces at the bottom?” he called down. “This face is too delicate to be damaged.”

Ty crossed his arms over his chest and nodded solemnly. “I swear by the Angel that you will be fine,” he said. “The hardest part is letting yourself fall. I’m right here at the bottom, so if you break any bones, I’m right here with an  _ iratze _ . You have to jump, Kit.”

Kit took a deep breath, steadying himself, and loosened his hands fractionally from the beam. “Okay,” he said. “I’m gonna do it.”

Slowly, shaking everywhere and hoping Ty couldn’t see it, he stood up on the beam, fighting the urge to spread his arms out to his sides to keep his balance. He was a Shadowhunter now, or at least a Shadowhunter in training–he could do this.

He looked down at Ty, who smiled and gave him a thumbs-up. That was all Kit needed for reassurance; he blew out a breath, closed his eyes, and leaned forward into the fall.

He fell so fast that he gasped in surprise, his hair whipping behind him so that it felt like he was sitting in front of a high-powered fan. He remembered Ty telling him something about how to land, something about bending his knees or rolling into it or something else that would prevent his legs from snapping. He decided to do both, to be safe. 

He hit the ground hard, keeping his knees bent, and let his momentum carry him forward into an awkward half-roll. Shock traveled through his feet and up into his legs, and then jarred his shoulder as he struck the mat. He came to a stop on his back, panting, and a tear rolled down his face–from fear or exhilaration, he wasn’t sure. He made no attempt to get up. He thought he might faint if he did.

Ty stood over him, observing him with a curious look on his face. “Why are you crying?” he asked. “That wasn’t even the hard part. Not bad for a first try, though.”

“I’m not crying,” Kit said defensively, swiping under his eyes with the heel of his hand. “Herondales are manly men. We don’t cry.”  
  
“Apparently you do,” Ty noted. “Do you trust me now? I told you nothing would happen, and nothing happened. You’re fine.”  
  
“My emotional wounds will never heal,” said Kit. “I’m traumatized. I think I died and came back to life by the time I hit the ground.”  
  
Ty shook his head and reached down a hand to help Kit up. “I would have noticed,” he said. “You were yelling the whole time.”  
  
Kit flushed darkly and pushed himself off the floor, ignoring Ty’s hand and trying to gather the last shreds of his dignity. “We never speak of this again,” he said. “Nobody has to know.”  
  
Ty shrugged. “Whatever you say,” he said. “But you should get back up there, I think. You have potential, Herondale. We’ll have you flipping in no time.”  
  
“Sure,” Kit said. “No problem. I just need to go throw up a few times first.”  
  
Ty put a hand on his shoulder, grinning, and Kit felt butterflies explode in his stomach. He wondered if Ty would ever stop having that effect on him. “Whatever you need,” said Ty. “I’ll be here waiting for you. Always.”

 


End file.
